Fate Absolute Miracle
by Mr Always-Bad-Grammar
Summary: "I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!" Right here, he lies, the greatest hero - Shirou Emiya. And right now, the hero himself faces the greater task. (AU). Anti-hero Shirou! Sorry for slow update.
1. Chapter 1

Just a place-holder. The true chapter is being written.

I am sorry but I can't write this story like the summary said. I will write a crossover instead, a Fate/Stay Night and Highschool DxD crossover. The storyline maybe not as deep as the other awesome fics in the category but I will try my best.

My sincere apologize to the favoriters and followers of the original Fate/Absolute Miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Not sure about the pairings. Maybe Shirou x TOHSAKA. (TOHSAKA from Capsule Servant: still a tsundere, ya know).

Warning: an OOC Shirou.

I don't own Fate or Highschool DxD. They belong to their creators.

* * *

~Chapter 1~

[I never cared about justice, and I don't recall ever calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it!]

Those words had been implanted into Shirou's mind since Archer's defeat. But even with that vow, Shirou still tried his best to help the people despite having the curse of All The World's Evils inside him.

"Ha….ha…." Shirou weakly leaned on the wall, blood didn't stop bleeding the countless wounds on his body. The Dead Apostle that he was pursuing was succeeding in setting a trap and nearly killed Shirou. Its power, combined with All The World's Evils, had weakened him to this state. No longer able to withstand the pain, Shirou collapsed, finally succumbing to his wounds.

'Saber…Ruler... I'm coming for you…'

Shirou displayed a last smile before closing his eyes, forever. Strangely, when the magi group from Mage's Association came to the place, they only saw the dead body of the Dead Apostle and a red shroud which belonged to Shirou Emiya.

-At Dimension's Gap-

'Wait… This isn't Hell…' Shirou faintly opened his eyes and saw an endless void mixed of iridescent colors. 'If I'm here, it must be Zelretch's doing. That old geezer…' Quickly regaining his strength, Shirou stood up. Suddenly, a loud roar startled him from behind. Like an instinct, Shirou traced Kansou and Bakuya.

'Curse you geezer for dragging me to this forsaken place!' Shirou cursed mentally before a huge flame knocked out him.

"AAAAAARGH!" As result, the blast sent him through a rift behind him. Great Red raised its gigantic eyebrows as it tried to search for the 'fly' which was standing in its way before yawning in boredom.

-At human's world-

"Argh!" Shirou got out of the rift and fell down to the ground. 'Damn… The wounds are still hurt… Huh?' Front of him was a girl with a pair of black wings on her back. Her attire was kind of...revealing and she was holding a bright spear.

"W-Who are you and how dare you interrupt my business?!" The girl demanded, her voice hinted her sadistic personality. Shirou glanced behind him and saw a boy whose abdomen was pierced by a spear similar to what the girl was holding. Sensing danger, Shirou traced the married swords again. "I don't know what is happening but I see you're killing this boy, correct?"

"Hm, another Sacred Gear user? This is my lucky day. Be grateful because this Raynare-sama will give you a nice death." Raynare prideful said as she immediately threw her spear to Shirou.

"Slow." Shirou stated as he deflected the spear and dashed to Raynare. "Get out of my sight." Shirou performed his version of Kakuyoku Sanren [Triple Linked Crane Wings] to Raynare. Several cuts appeared on the Fallen Angel's body and wings, making her scream in pain.

"You, YOU MONSTER!"

"Wrong. I'm nothing but steel, a sword." Shirou called the swords back and said. As Raynare prepared to throw another spear, Shirou silently chanted as Kanshou and Bakuya shifted into their Overedge form. Two black and white wings-resembled swords, with lightning speed, cleaved Raynare's wings and hands. Although her hands were still intact, the wings were the opposite. Raynare stared at her supposed-to-be wings on the ground in horror. She felt ashamed and unbearable pain at the same time that she couldn't even scream. Two streams of tears rolled down from the Fallen Angel's eyes.

"Now…" Kanshou and Bakuya gleamed. "Die." Shirou brought down the swords but stopped midway. Three individuals got in his way and shielded for Raynare. Shirou coldly spoke. "Step aside, or you will share her fate."

"Please, spare her." The buxom woman pleaded him and eyed Raynare worriedly. "She did make a mistake but please, give her a chance."

"Why should I? She killed a person and from what I see now, four of you are not humans. Are you Dead Apostles?"

"I don't know what Dead Apostle is but we are Fallen Angels" The midde-aged man said. Like Kalawarner said, please forgive Raynare."

"Then is she able to revive this boy?" He gestured to the corpse behind him. The man, Kalawarner and the loli gothic girl were unable to answer. "No one answer? Okay then, suit yourself. In order to eliminate all of you here…" Shirou closed his eyes and concentrated, Kanshou and Bakuya faded away.

"**I am the bond of my sword.**" Several green lines flowed on Shirou's face and arms as a bright object appeared on his hand. "Come, _Caliburn._" As Shirou's command, Caliburn: Golden Sword of Victorious came to surface. Its holy aura frightened the Fallen Angels and the observed newcomers.

"On second thought, I believe you all cannot take the full power of Caliburn so I will give you a chance. Leave, and never come back." Kalawarner sighed in relief as she told her companions to pick up Raynare and flew away. Shirou turned to the newcomers. "I know you're there. Show yourselves."

"Who. Exactly. Are. You?!" A bishounen asked in dangerous tone. One of his companions, a beautiful red head, scowled. "Yuuto, restrain yourself."

"Yes, Buchou." Yuuto reluctantly obeyed. He eyed Shirou dangerously. "Are you from the Church?"

"No. I am a magus, or more specific, Magus Killer. Are you Fallen Angels like them?"

"We are Devils. My name is Rias Gremory. This is Akeno Himejima and Kiba Yuuto." Rias politely introduced herself, Akeno bowed slightly and Kiba grunted.

"Shirou Emiya."

-Next day, after Shirou reluctantly accepted Rias' offer to stay in an expensive apartment-

"Emiya-san –"

"No, just Shirou."

" – Shirou-san, do you about the existences of three factions: Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels?" Rias asked.

"In my knowledge, Fallen Angels are the same as Devils. And from my knowledge, Devils are evil, malicious and power-hunger. Why are you so…human-like?"asked Shirou. Akeno giggled. "Not all Devils are like you said, Emiya-san. We indeed are power-hunger, but not evil nor malicious. Those personalities have died long time since the Great War, though some of our race are still retained them."

"That boy, do you bury him?"

"You know Issei Hyoudou?" Shirou hesitantly nodded.

"We revive and make him my Pawn." At this, Shirou's eyes turned cold. Kanshou and Bakuya were traced immediately. Kiba also summoned a pair of demonic swords for caution.

"As I thought, in many universes, Devils are still Devils, no exception." Shirou steeled his eyes and spoke in cold tone. Kiba lunged at Shirou but to his astonishment, his swords were shattered when they collided with the married swords. "What?!"

"Your swords are inferior to mine. Such unholy weapons cannot even touch Kanshou and Bakuya."

"Why you –"

"Stop, Yuuto. You are embarrassing me." Rias ordered. Kiba, like the last night, obeyed and sat down. Shirou dismissed the yin-yang swords as well.

"Your Sacred Gear is similar to Yuuto's, isn't it?"

"…Sacred Gear?"

"Ara, it seems that we have to update the entire information to you, Emiya-san." Akeno hauntingly giggled, shivering Shirou a bit, _just a bit_.

-Over 1 hour later-

"I…see." Shirou said, relieved. "So this Evil Pieces system can reincarnate a dying person and add him or her into your Peerage? Interesting."

"Isn't it? And I have a request to you, Emiya-san." Rias spoke, sounded serious. Shirou nodded. "Name it."

"Please join my Peerage –"

"No."

"Ara, get shot down easily eh, Buchou?" Akeno chuckled childishly. Rias twitched her left eye. "May I ask, why?"

"I won't discard my humanity easily." 'And I won't become Alaya's puppet like Archer, either.'

"Hmp, don't try to be modest." Kiba grunted. Almost immediately, a sword flew toward him but with his Knight speed, Kiba was able to dodge. He turned to Shirou and saw a sky (sky means the ceiling, just to be exaggerative :D) of swords in all elements. He recognized some weapons, included Caladbolg, Gae Bolg, Clarent, Vorpal Sword, Houtengeki and more importantly, the _fucking complete _Excalibur. Shirou took the sword with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, it was Hrunting: Hound of the Red Plains.

"Let's find out: your speed or Hrunting's speed, what will be the victor."

"Emiya-san, please calm down." Rias calmly said but behind that façade, she was deep in fear. All of the weapons above her could easily annihilate her even if Rias used her Power of Destruction. Shirou, being a neutral person, did what she said.

"Emiya-san, you will be attending our school."

"…What?" asked simultaneously Kiba and Shirou. The Knight argued. "Buchou, are you insane?! We can't let this person enter the school!"

"Do you know my current ages? I'm fucking 36 years old." Shirou deadpanned. Rias chuckled. "But your appearance is saying the different. You look like you're just a normal high school student, not the Magus Killer."

"…You're right." Last night, when Shirou stepped in his 'apartment', he was greeted by a younger image of Archer. He swore that he nearly fainted. 'Curse you Archer, for haunting me like this!'

"We're nearly late for school. Please prepare yourself and go to this school." Akeno gave him a pack of uniform, bag and a map. "Have a good day, Emiya-san." And then they disappeared in a magic portal. Shirou stared at the disappearing portal, fighting against the urge to facepalm.

-At Kuoh-

"Hello, my name is Shirou Emiya. I hope we will get acquainted in the future." Shirou bowed and showed his best 'smile' to the students.

"Kyah~ He is so handsome!" "Please be my boyfriend, Emiya-kun!"

"Ack! Another bishounen!" "Do us a favor? Die!"

Those were the comments he received from both sides of the classroom. Shirou found the urge to facepalm but later decided not to. The magus sat in his seat in a chaotic atmosphere.

* * *

A short chapter, I know. I just want to hear your opinions about this so please, R&amp;R and if more specific, PM.


	3. Chapter 3

June 10th note:

Update: Shirou x Ruler x Arturia x Akeno x Serafall. (The rest will be posted later.) (I remove TOHSAKA because in my verse, Rin doesn't have a romantic relationship with Shirou.)

Since a lot of readers want to know why Shirou is drastically changed and freaking OP, I will explain: This fic was born from the scrapped version of original Fate/Absolute Miracle which sets in an AU world. In the original, when he is in half-dead state in Fuyuki Great Fire, Shirou forms a contract with Angra Mainyu as his wish is 'to live'. Ruler (Joan of Arc) intervenes but unfortunately, the contract has completed and Shirou awakes with a new body and a black heart. Joan tries her best to drive away the darkness inside Shirou. And thus, a Noble Phantasm of light and dark is born: Dracodeus Magma. It maintains Shirou's mind in its passive form while Avalon protects Shirou from harms. Dracodeus Magma also acts as Shirou's prana supply without his knowing.

Shirou is a neutral person due to the light and dark Noble Phantasm inside him. He knows about it but doesn't like nor hate it. When Shirou utilizes Dracodeus Magma, he slowly loses his humanity and gains inhuman strength which is showed in his supposed-to-be-written fight with Lancer. When Saber is summoned, Shirou nearly loses all of his humanity and becomes a human-size Berserker if it isn't because of Saber and Ruler. They motivates Shirou's resolve to control over the NB and as the result, Shirou becomes what he is now. The experience of fighting Archer has left a huge impression in Shirou as he 'absorbs' Archer's ability to evolve his Projection skill. Shirou can only use 50% power of the A+~EX Noble Phantasms but quantity is sometimes better than quality, Shirou replicates two Eas and stops Gilgamesh's Enuma Elish.

Shirou rarely uses Excalibur because after using it, the dark half of Dracodeus Magma will drain his sanity. (being an OP character has its side-effect.)

Actually, Shirou possesses **two **Noble Phantasms: Dracodeus Magma and Muramune: The Sword of Absolute Delimitation. Muramune is forged by combining all of Shirou's knowledge about the Noble Phantasms he can replicate, including Ea, Enki and Enkidu. In near the end of the original Absolute Miracle, Shirou uses the ability to break contract of Muramune, which origins from Rule Breaker, to severe Angra Mainyu's influence of Saber Alter and exorcise all of the worms inside Sakura. (quite an useful sword, isn't it?)

11:34 am June 10th note: Shirou nearly loses all of his emotions so he might be no humorous or romantic at all. Don't expect too much about him.

I intend to create an almost-completely new Shirou so he is different from Shirou Emiya in Nasuverse. The examples for this are Shirou being able tracing all of the Noble Phantasms inside Gate of Babylon, his violent actions and possessing his own Noble Phantasms.

And the last but not least, I'm sorry for the less detailed and deep storyline, the lack of Shirou's personalities. I will try to improve them in the future.

I don't own Fate or Highschool DxD. They belong to their creators.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

_**KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! SLAUGHTER THEM! MASSACRE THEM! **_

'_Shut up, you're babbling too much_'

_**THEY ARE JUST MONGRELS! THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BE PROTECTED! YOU KNOW IT! YOU KNOW **_**WELL**_**! **_

'_Kill or be killed, I know. Give them a chance._'

_**SOFT! YOU ARE TOO SOFT! THAT FOOLISH SIDE OF YOU WILL CAUSE TROUBLES SOMEDAY!**_

'_I will deal with the troubles myself. Now silence._'

Dracodeus Magma's evil words constantly tried to corrupt Shirou completely like All The World's Evils, but the bright side of its wouldn't let it happen. Ruler and Saber, no, _Jeanne_ and _Arturia _had tried their best to help him overcome his own shadow, his darkness. He wouldn't disappoint them. Excusing for a reason, Shirou walked out of the classroom and headed to the rooftop. Muramune started acting up again. Shirou called for it and Muramune came to surface. The bloodlust aura of it radiated furiously: Muramune was never satisfied. To utilize it safely, Shirou was forced to offer it a soul, no matter who or what the owner of the soul was, Muramune must devour at least one soul. At first Shirou thought of using the Devils, but on second thought, the Evil Pieces System of them was very useful to him. Shirou would do anything necessary to meet Jeanne and Arturia again, no matter what method he would use.

'Even if I have to start a Grail War to summon them again, I definitely will.'

Back to the Fifth Grail War, Shirou had decided to be the one to destroy the Grail, even after knowing the consequence of destroying the thing that granted him his life. But they were against this.

"_Shirou, please don't discard your life that easily. You still have many wonderful things waiting for you in the future." Saber – Arturia said softly with a sad smile. Jeanne agreed with her. _

"_Master Shirou, my duty as the Saint of Orleans is not allowed me to watch an innocent soul to sacrifice himself." _

_Shirou argued back but that was never enough to break their will. He finally and reluctantly backed down. "Will we meet again?"_

"_If the Lord allows it, I of course will come back to you when you need me, Master." Jeanne closed her eyes and smiled. Arturia silently cried, but not in sadness, her tear was for happiness. "Definitely. I, king Arthur, will not break this promise."_

_And then, Arturia and Jeanne unleashed their Noble Phantasms at the Corrupted Grail. A bright explosion dispelled the dark barrier on the sky of Fuyuki. Shirou found himself crying, an emotion he thought to be erased long time ago. Ah, it had been a while since his last crying for someone. _

"_Please, don't forget about us." Jeanne and Arturia's sweet, caring and soft voices echoed as Shirou finally collapsed to his knees and let out a long cry. _

Back to present, Shirou once again found his tears flowing down from his eyes. Shirou blamed all of this to himself. If it hadn't been his fault for being careless, Rin wouldn't have died just to shield him from that Dead Apostle Ancestor. And if he hadn't formed that fucking pact to Angra Mainyu, all of those things wouldn't have happened. Shirou had tried many ways to die but Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia, the life-saver his 'father' left for him and the gift from Arturia, and the invisible Luminosite Eternelle: God is Here With Me had prevented him from killing himself. He cursed and even loathed himself; why could a human like him make a legendary king and a saint reach that far just to ensure his safety. Not too long ago, Shirou even offered his own soul to Muramune, knowing that the sword could take everything souls in the universe. But inside Muramune was the fragments of Excalibur and La Pucelle, which contained their owner's wishes. Like a miracle, Muramune automatically disappeared when he prepared to impale the sword at his heart.

"Emiya-kun, are you there?" Akeno's voice said behind the rooftop's door, interrupting Shirou. He wiped the tears on his face then answered. "What do you need, Himejima-san?"

"Buchou needs your presence at our club. Your classmates told me that you had something to deal with. Something's wrong?" Akeno asked with a worried look. Shirou answered swiftly.

"…It's nothing. Lead the way."

-At Occult Research Club's building-

"Buchou, Emiya-san is here." Akeno informed. Strangely, Rias' reply came from a bathtub at the middle of the room. "I see. Wait for a minute."

"Nice furniture. I like that. Care to share how to build it in the middle of a room?" Shirou commented sarcastically. A petite girl in the room giggled slightly at his joke. Shirou glanced at her, eyeing cautiously. 'She is a potentially strong Devil. Interesting.'

The girl, whose name was Koneko Toujou – the school's mascot, if Shirou recalled right, turned to him after noticing his glance at her. "…You are dangerous."

"My pleasure. It's nice to be praised by a _little girl_." Shirou stated, briefly showing Dracodeus Magma. The malicious yet warm aura of the Noble Phantasm frightened poor Koneko. The nekoshou 'eep'ed and hid behind Akeno as the latter chuckled and shook her head in disapproval. "Mou, Emiya-kun, please don't scare Koneko-chan like that."

(Note: Shirou isn't showing off, he is just like toying with the others, as the effect of Dracodeus Magma's dark influence.)

The door opened again, revealing Kiba with the recently-reincarnated boy whose name Shirou remembered was Issei Hyoudou. Shirou slightly scowled at Issei, as he felt anxious about Issei accepting to discard his humanity and become a Devil. One's humanity was one of the most treasured things in the world, yet this Issei easily threw it away, though he thought that it was the only way to revive him. Kiba immediately glared at him as soon as he had entered the room. Shirou chuckled, sending a playful smirk at Kiba.

" 'A lesser Devil sometimes, is filthier than a dog.' I guess Zelretch is right." Kiba summoned a sword like an instinct and lunged at Shirou. 'Fool…'

"**Dracodeus Magma**." Two words escape from Shirou as he pinched Kiba at the wall, his hand gripped the Devil's neck. Fear displayed clearly on Koneko and Issei as the latter shouted, trying to cool down the intense atmosphere. "H-Hey, calm down!"

Kiba struggled in Shirou's grip but the latter tightened his grip. If it wasn't because of Akeno's interfering, Kiba would be out of oxygen. Rias finished dressing as she frowned at Shirou and Kiba. "Yuuto, I told you not to provoke Emiya-san. You're stubborn." Kiba bowed, his neck still hurt at lot. Shirou closed his eyes as Dracodeus Magma quieted down, the Noble Phantasm wasn't satisfied with the result. 'Just endure this a little more.'

"Emiya-san, please forgive Yuuto. He has a…personal problem."

"Yeah right, _personal _problem." Shirou mocked sarcastically, intentionally provoking Kiba. The Knight, received Rias' glare again, decided not to retort. Akeno brought out tea cups and offered to everyone. Rias then spoke.

"Now then, everyone is here." Shirou, despite hating involving with the non-human creatures, paid attention at Rias. The red head turned to Issei. "Issei, welcome to our Occult Research Club. I'll get to the point: We are all Devils, except Emiya-san here."

"Ah…" Issei dumbfounded, unable to comprehend what Rias was saying. Shirou silently chuckled: Issei was sure an idiot. Rias smiled. "You don't believe me. Well, I guess it can't be helped. You remember the girl who killed you yesterday? The girl with black wings and holding a light spear?"

"Y-You mean Yuuma-chan!?"

"Yes and no. Her name isn't Yuuma, it's Raynare." Shirou said with narrow tone. "She is a Fallen Angel."

Rias then explained about the Fallen Angels and a small history about the conflict of Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels, which Shirou found interesting – he should find more about this War later. Though, Issei still didn't believe what Rias said so the girl and her peerage decided to show Issei their bat wings – the sight of Devils. Subconsciously, Issei opened his wings as well. The boy widened his eyes in disbelief.

"B-But why doesn't everyone know about her? Yuuma, no, Raynare did show up at the school!"

"I'm afraid that she and her subordinates have erased all of the student's memories about her. You would have died if you hadn't used the magic crest I gave you, Ise. Luckily, Emiya-san was able to hold them back until we arrived."

"Actually, I would have eliminated them if I hadn't detected your presence, Rias-san." Shirou spoke. Issei turned to him, sending a smile to Shirou. "Thanks for your help, Emiya-san."

"…It's nothing, really."

"But Rias-senpai –"

"Call me Buchou from now on, Ise."

" –Buchou, why did the Fallen Angels want to kill me?"

" Because you possess a Sacred Gear." Rias answered simply while slipping her tea cup. "Akeno, if you may."

"Yes, Buchou. Ise, Sacred Gear is…"

-Few minutes later-

"So, that is a Sacred Gear." Shirou mumbled as Issei deployed his crimson gauntlet. Shirou quickly scanned it with Structure Grasp. Detecting a powerful soul inside the Sacred Gear, a dragon's soul to be more specific, Shirou thought. 'If it is considered as a Noble Phantasm, it will be an Anti-Unit type, at least A+ class.' Sadly Shirou couldn't replicate it. If he did, it would be just a normal gauntlet because he obviously could not replicate a _soul_.

If there were more these Sacred Gears out there, he would find the one that had the power to resurrect. Shirou didn't care about how long it would take him, he wanted to meet Jeanne and Arturia again and he would risk everything to do that, even to manipulate everyone.

"Rias-san, is there a Sacred Gear that can resurrect a person?"

"Resurrect? I haven't encountered that kind of Sacred Gear but I will look it up for you. Why do you need it?"

"…It's a personal reason. You don't need to know - !" Shirou sensed something and stood up, looking around. 'B-Bakana!'

"Now I have something to deal with. Excuse me."

"A-Ano, Emiya –" Shirou quickly got out of the room, leaving a disappointed Rias and Akeno, the relieved Koneko, Issei and Kiba. "-san…"

-With Shirou-

'I can sense it. The aura of a Heroic Spirit.' Shirou ran from ridges to ridges, anxious filled in his mind. 'Don't tell me Archer again?! Or maybe Gilgamesh?! Blast it, there is no time to think!' Tracing a dagger, Carnwennan, Shirou carefully approached the source of the aura. A Heroic Spirit's strength could rival a Dead Apostle Ancestor's and Shirou had encountered them in his life many times. And judging from the amount of power that the hero was possessing, Shirou thought that he or she would be at Saber class, at least.

"_Bonsoir_, do you know where Kuoh Academy is?" A beautiful French girl asked politely a grocery man. "I have just arrived here but I can't find the school."

"I-It's over there." The man blushed at her beauty and replied nervously. The girl bowed at him. "_Vous remercie beaucoup_." And then she walked away with her belongings. Shirou stared at her, disbelieving filled in his gaze.

'I-Impossible! The appearance can be coincided, but the voice and attitude cannot!' Shirou thought furiously. Gripping Carnwennan, Shirou ran to the girl. Much to his surprise, the girl turned to him right before he could get behind her. Shirou yelled. "Who, who exactly _are _you?!"

"Oh, _excusez moi,_ but what's your name?"

"Shirou, Shirou Emiya. Your name, Heroic Spirit?" Shirou questioned cautiously, Carnwennan readied. The girl giggled. "Have you forgotten about me already, _Master_?"

* * *

A/N: This is just an alpha-test chapter since lots of people want me update. If you guys find errors in this one, review and tell me about them. oh, btw, i intend to write a similar fic to this. It's called Fate/Absolute Miracle: RePlay which Gilgamesh (OOC, of course) is the main protagonist. How about it?

P/S: I personally look forward to writing a chapter of Arturia vs Arthur and Jeanne vs Jeanne.


	4. Chapter 4

Pairings update: Shirou x Ruler x Saber x certain female Heroic Spirits x Serafall x Katerea (not sure about the latter though), Issei x Rias x his harem.

Other fan's favorite Heroic Spirits like Cu Chulainn, Iskandar, *ehem* EMIYA, Gilgamesh (the friendly Gil from Prototype), etc will be in this story, as well. If someone asks, then yes, there will be a War, not Holy Grail War, that greater than the current War in DxD universe. You guys can suggest more Heroic/Anti-Heroic Spirits to make this fic more lively .

Oh, and a small but important note: When Ruler and Saber appear, Avalon and La Pucelle will eventually separate from Shirou. And I have sort of buffed some of his weapons.

Update information about Dracodeus Magma: grant an unlimited prana supply in exchange of user's sanity. User may develop an alter ego. In Shirou's case, his other persona/alter ego/ the other me is called Zero (for an example, look up Yuuki Terumi)

~Chapter 3~

* * *

"…Are you of Caster-class?" Shirou questioned, his eyes gleamed crimson. The assumed French-origin Heroic Spirit tilted her head in confusion. "You really are a forgetful person, aren't you, Master?" Seeing Shirou still showing killing intent at her, the heroine sighed in exasperation. "It's me, your beloved Ruler."

"…Don't expect me to believe, witch. I'm not that easy to fool." was Shirou's cold reply. It was cleared that he's in another world, where the Grail War didn't exist. Therefore, no Servant could be summoned. It must be the trickery of Fallen Angels trying to seduce him, making him fall into their grasps. But to his surprise, the self-claimed Ruler seemed to be hurt, a lot.

"How, how could you say that… I was so worried about you…" The Servant said, tears filled in her eyes. As she tried to reach Shirou, a low sweep from Carnwennan prevented her hand from touching him.

_**KILL HER! RIP HER INTO PIECES FOR IMITATING YOUR, NO, **_**OUR **_**BELOVED RULER!**_

Yes, that's right. For once, he agreed with it. Shirou stood in a feral stance, Carnwennan disappeared and replacing it was….

"Trace…On" He pulled a weapon, a _spear_, from the UBW. A predator grin widened on his face as the Servant gasped in surprise and _horror_.

"G-Gae Bolg…Master, how could you?"

"This is the price…" He copied Lancer's movement, lunging forward with the hunger-for-blood Gae Bolg. "…for disguising as my RULER!"

Shirou unleashed a relentless and brutal assault to the Servant, who had to defend using a blade she pulled out from nowhere. As he kept attacking, several red lines started appearing on his body, alarming the Servant.

"Master, please calm down! Don't let it take control of you!"

"…What?" Shirou suddenly stopped his assault, surprised by the tone in her voice. It was oddly similar to Ruler's, which made him disgust more about how the Fallen Angels could dig into his memories and make a perfect illusion of her in front of him. But there's always a chance, that he, Jeanne and Arturia could be together again. Feeling skeptical, he made a cautious question while dismissing Gae Bolg.

"Is that you, Jeanne?" Almost immediately, Jeanne jumped at him, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. (She possesses a rather 'normal' girl this time, who has Laeticia's appearance but not completely the girl)

"Master…! Master!"

"How could it be? There is no Holy Grail or the War in this world. So, how?"

"I, I don't know. All I remember is a light envelope both me and Arturia after we had destroyed that abomination of Grail." Shirou was startled by the way she described the cursed Holy Grail. "and then, I am here, though I haven't seen Arturia yet –"

"Shh, it's okay, Ruler. You are here, that's all. We will find Saber soon but for now, you need to rest." Shirou softly said, an emotion he found both alien and familiar, as if it had been inside him all the time. He made a quick analysis at Ruler's current body stats. "You have just entered this world so you cannot adapt to it immediately. Let's go to my apartment and rest."

"Fufufu, as concerned as always, Master." Ruler giggled. Shirou gave her a small smile and two of them headed back to his place.

-Not too far from there-

"…Okay, where the fuck is the exit?" Lancer, or Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ulster, mumbled tiredly. He was in a forest, which was full of mythical creatures. He encountered some Griffins and finished them rather quickly without the help of his spear due to his experience during his childhood in dealing with wild animals, in this case, wild mythical animals. And after 2 days, he was still in the same spot, after wandering around aimlessly.

"Just where the fuck am I right now?!" Unfortunately for Lancer, his yell was heard by the certain Chaos Karma Dragon. Her glare sent a terrifying chill to Lancer. "Oh fuck my Luck…"

The being called Lancer was flying, literally, due to a 'small' flick from Tiamat.

-Again, not too far from Kuoh High School-

Screams of agony could be heard from a dark alley within the city. Black feathers fell endlessly as their owners were slain mercilessly. All was done by one man.

"I ask again, who sent you to this place?"

"F-Fuck you, human. Like hell we would –"The Fallen Angel's head got separated from the body. Archer turned to the remained one and asked still the same question, Kanshou and Bakuya covered by blood on his hands. And he slaughtered all but one, a rather young Fallen Angel with white hair and red eyes. Kinda reminded him of Illya, actually.

"P-Please forgive me, I beg you…" She pleaded, cowering in fear and terror. "I, I will tell you but please…"

"Hm" Things just got complicated for EMIYA. While he knew that Angels who had fallen due to their whatever desires would never slip their information easily, which meant he had no choice but to use more 'torturous' methods, he still wanted to spare this little Fallen Angel's life. She looked oddly like Illya, a lot, and EMIYA didn't like it.

"Speak, or I will regret my decision." Archer redundantly said. "Two minutes, spill out all you know."

"T-Thank you very much, sir!" The Fallen Angel bowed her head rapidly without shame. "I was..."

…

"I see. Then, your cooperation is over. Now, die." Archer coldly raised Kanshou. The Fallen Angel, who revealed her name to be Marie, took a back step in horror. "Y-You said you would spare my life!"

"I…did?"

"Y-Yes! You did say that!"

1…2…3

"Srk…Ahahahahaha! You should look at your face. It's so hilarious!" Archer hugged his stomach and laughed like a mad man while Marie flustered in embarrassment. "M-Mou, you are a meanie." She pouted. Archer's laugh lasted for few minutes. "Ahahaha…" He wiped the tears on his eyes, still trying to suppress his laughter. "You know, you look so adorable when you are blushing."

"H-Hm!" Marie turned away, puffing her cheeks. "Y-You haven't spoken your name yet. It's rude for a man to ask for a maiden's name without saying his own."

"Ah yes, where is my manner? I have forgotten my name for a long time. You can call me Archer, or EMIYA." Archer said. "And you are not a maiden."

* * *

My deepest apologize for not updating for such a long time. I lost my inspiration to write because of some issues in finding new ideal for this chapter. Well, this is the first half of the true chapter so yes, no Saber in this one. Oh and sorry for the shortened content.

R&amp;R guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, let's make this clear: don't like, don't read, I won't force. If you guys find my description about my Shirou too OP and make no sense, just ignore it and get out of the place. A certain fucking Marine and some people constantly PM me and harass about trivial things.

Shirou doesn't copy Ea, he just makes a sword look like Ea not the same one. It's around rank B or maybe A++ if he can also mimic Enuma Elish. For example, the 'Ea' Shirou traces has a sharp edge and has a dark blue theme. Yes, I know. I do follow the rules of UBW.

And if someone asks why Archer/EMIYA is so…energetic, he is and is not the same EMIYA we all know and love. He would have been AM-Shirou's future self if he hadn't formed the contact with Angra Mainyu. He was found and raised by _Ruler_ of all people so he isn't too cynical about his situation. And both Shirou and EMIYA's hair color is white, btw.

Sorry for not adding Broskandar to this one. Writing a scene focus on Broskandar without his funny moments with Waver is…difficult.

Oh and pairings update (Shirou's harem is confirmed so no changes for it): EMIYA x Marie (Fallen Angel OC) x Yasaka x Sona x ?; Gilgamesh x Gabriel x ?, Lancer x Tiamat x Tsubaki x ? (?: will be added later)

* * *

~Chapter 3.5~

-At Heaven-

"Michael-sama!" A busty Angel ran into the grand throne, interrupting Michael's conversation with other Angels. The blonde Archangel smiled gently. "Is something wrong?"

"A meteor has crashed into the Entrance and radiating a tremendous aura. Uriel-sama has tried to dispel it but in vain. What should we do, Michael-sama?"

"Hm, a meteor, you say…" Michael rubbed his chin, deep in thought. It's rare for an asteroid to crash into the Entrance of Heaven, since the place is protected by a high-enhanced invisible barrier.

…..

Few minutes later, Michael and the Archangels arrived at the Entrance. Uriel informed the current leader of Heaven.

"Brother, do you suggest any measures? My power cannot penetrate the aura. I am serious, but the kind of barrier is only created by an insane level of arrogance, which is one of the rarest cases I have ever encountered."

"A-Arrogance?" Raphael sweatdropped. Shield or barrier made of magic? Made sense? But of arrogance? Made no sense at all. "Are you sure, brother?"

"100%, Raphael. Personally, I suggest using measures that forcefully dispel it. But then again, no Light Spear and weapons can 'touch' it without being vaporized." He gestured a group of Angel trying to attack the barrier with their Light-based weapons. Suddenly, a groan nearly startled him, and it came from the 'meteor'

"Urrrgh, dammit, that Holy Sword Wielder – Eh?" The figure emitting golden light stood up while wiping dusts on his armor. He stopped muttering once he realized his surroundings: why the heck are the mongrels also emitting golden light like him?! Eventually, Michael and his fellow Angels felt an immeasurable amount of arrogance from the man.

"You, chicken." 'Archer' (he is actually of Archer-class in Fate/Prototype) pointed at Michael. "Why don't you and your underlings bow to me, the King?"

"S-S-Such blasphemy!" exclaimed an Angel as she and her comrades drew their spears and swords. "How dare you, a mere human, insult Michael-sama?!"

"Now now, let's just be civil." Michael eased the atmosphere. He turned to Archer. "My name, is Michael. Can I know of your name, young man?"

"Hm, since you have forgotten your King, I will gladly repeat it to you." Archer spoke with prideful tone. "I am the Golden King, the Strongest Servant, King of Heroes, Gilgamesh. As the punishment for intentionally forgetting my name, you will all die."

The Eiyuu Ou spread his arms in imperious way as about 20 golden portals materialized behind him, within each was a Noble Phantasm range from B to A+++ rank. Archer himself also took a random blade from one of the portals.

"What…is this overwhelming feeling?! Is that –" Uriel pointed at the certain portals. "It cannot be…The Excalibur and Harpe!"

"So, you mongrels recognize some of my treasure. Good, but flattery can't save you. Gate of," All Noble Phantasms aimed at the Angels. "Babylon –"

"Ano, Gil-kun, you should not behave like that. Bad boy~" A mischievous and sweet voice spoke up as Gilgamesh halt his assault. How, how dare that mutt call him with a pet name?! But her attitude, her sweet voice…all aspects of that mutt really resembled his, _his _precious Ayaka-hime. Like a lightning, he dashed at the Archangel and kneeled before her.

"…May I ask for your divine name, O Goddess?"

"Ufufufu, you are funny Gil-kun. Very well, my name is Gabriel. Please to meet you." Gabriel gently answered. Gilgamesh felt like he was shot by Cupid's arrow just from a look at her.

"Hpmmmh! Such beauty…Such elegance…You are truly my goddess, Gabriel. I have decided." Gilgamesh made a rather 'serious' expression. "You, will be my betrothed."

1…2…3

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Michael and the Archangels had to cover their ears from their fellow Angel's high-pitched screams. Gabriel, however, laughed mischievously while trying to hide her blushing face

"Arara, Gil-kun, how blunt of you. But yes, I agree to become your betrothed." Gilgamesh's face lightened. "with a condition."

"What is it? Name it, and I shall give you." was his response. Gabriel smiled even brighter, more brighter than usual. Something bad would happen whenever the female Archangel made that smile, Michael mused.

"You have to overcome the trials if you want to marry me."

-Back to our anti-hero, at Shirou's apartment-

"Make yourself at home, Ruler. I will get some drink." Shirou said as he walked to the kitchen. Ruler placed her luggage on the table and sat on the couch. His place was big, not as big as Emiya Residence, but still big, comfortable.

"Ano Master, do you have any ideas why you are here?" (Note: there are some French accents in Ruler's voice)

"Dunno. The best answer is Zelretch, but I bet that old geezer is too lazy to troll someone, actually." Shirou half-hearted answered before muttering in irritation. "Argh, we are run out of foods and drinks. Wait until I come back, okay? If somebody comes, just tell them you are this hotel's staff."

"Leave it to me, Master. Have a nice trip." Ruler placed a light on Shirou's cheek. The white haired magus smiled at her before exiting the room.

-With Lancer-

"Ite ite!" Lancer painfully shouted as he felt like his ass was broken due to the rough landing. "What the heck is wrong with that fucking…thing?"

"And who are you referring as fucking thing?" A loud but feminine voice sounded…above him. Lacner tensed up, gripping Gae Bolg tightly and gulping hard before looking up. Sucks for him, it was Tiamat. The Chaos Karma Dragon had to cover her ears from the Servant's rather girly scream

…..

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!" Lance backed away, pointing Gae Bolg at Tiamat. Though the bloodlust aura radiated from him, Lancer's shaking body didn't make things better. The female dragon laughed. "Hohoho, you are so hilarious, human. Do you know who I am?"

"L-L-Like hell I know!" Tiamat found it strange. Although she had toned her voice down, the human before her still shook in fear. Maybe it was because of her body size? Agreeing with the thought, Tiamat closed her eyes for a moment before a blue light covered the dragon.

"What the-?!" Lancer hid his eyes from the light. After it had dimmed down, he looked around to see no scary dragon but a woman, a _very beautiful_ woman with blue hair and a cold aura radiating from her. Lancer was drooling, literally. The woman giggled at his expression.

"Ufufufu, is that my beauty have poisoned your mind?"

"Yes – Nonononono!" Lancer snapped out of his fantasy upon recognizing her voice. "D-D-Don't tell me, you are that scary dragon!"

"Me, scary?" The woman placed a finger at her chin. "I remember trying to be as civil as possible. That's why I chose this form to communicate with you easier. My name is Tiamat, Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat. What's yours?"

"C-Cu Chulainn, Servant Lancer."

"Servant? Do you serve someone?" Tiamat wondered. Lancer made a face like 'Are you kidding me?' "What?"

"Y-You don't know? I am Servant Lancer from the Holy Grail War. I thought a high-intelligent phantasmal beast like you knows everything."

"Are you a dope? There is no such thing called 'Holy Grail War' in this world. And your name is Cu Chulainn, as Hound of Ulster? I do recall meeting The Hound once. And he is a freak in tight blue suit like you."

-With EMIYA-

"So Emiya-san came from another world."

"Parallel world, to be specific." Archer corrected. He was walking in a park with Marie, who had just taken an interest of hearing his story. Hm, strange for a Fallen Angel, he mused. "You know, for a Fallen Angel, you are too…human-like. Care to explain?"

"W-Well, I have just fallen recently just because I wanted to see the human's life, which is oddly forbidden in Heaven. The law is like 'no Angel allowed to interfere human's life'. I read in some books that human has unlimited potentials. I would like to see one of them."

"Hm, reasonable answer –" A growl from Marie stopped him mid-sentence. While the petite Fallen Angel tried to look as 'normal' as possible, though her face was saying the opposite, Archer also tried hard not to laugh. After a while, Archer finally spoke.

"Well well well, it seems that our Fallen Angel here needs to satisfy her hunger…"

"Mou, Emiya-san, you are a meanie, again." The girl pouted cutely. Archer patted her head gently, which she loved a lot.

"Well, no creature in the world can live without filling their stomachs after all. Today is my treat. Let's go to that restaurant over there – what the fuck?" As Archer was pointing at the restaurant ahead, a certain white haired magus was also heading there. As the magus seemed to recognize EMIYA's voice, he turned back, his face was as surprised as Archer's

"What the hell?"

"What the fuck?"

…..

"What are you doing here, Archer?!" Shirou traced Kanshou and Bakuya just in case Archer would do something harmful again. "The War is over. Unless Alaya had set its eyes on this world…"

"I should be the one to ask you, Shirou?" Archer did the same thing like Shirou. "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

And it's done! Fewh, I only have one night to finish this one.

Nothing more to say. R&amp;R


	6. Chapter 6

NEW SERVANTS ARE COMING!

Oh, and Gabriel will have a new love-rival. Add more girls to Shirou's harem.

Update March 21: Shirou's 'legal' wife has appeared!

Update April 2: Avenger and some Servants added.

* * *

~Chapter 4~

"Fufufufu~" A female deity chuckled to herself while observing Gilgamesh from afar. "That Archangel bitch cannot steal you from me, Gilgamesh. I lost you to that clay puppet once, and now I will take you back. Just you wait, my dear Gilgamesh. Ufufufu~"

Meanwhile, Gilgamesh sneezed while doing errands from Gabriel. He cursed the mongrel that dared to speak his name so casually.

-With Shirou, EMIYA and Marie-

"…So you got here in a way similar to me? That geezer must be the culprit…" Emiya sighed as he cursed the cetain Wizard Marshall. Shirou, on other hand, was uninterested. His attention focused on the eating Marie. 'She is no doubt a Fallen. But something about her is strange yet familiar. It's like Alaya – No, this is not my world.'

"Emiya-san, are you and him twin brothers? You share the same voices, hairs, skin…except your personalities, of course…"

"Yes and no. Remember the parallel world thing I explained to you? 'cause I am his other self from other world, a completely opposite world to be exact. I am much more handsome than he is, right?" Archer flashed a charming smirk to Marie, who blushed as result. Shirou rolled his eyes, that guy never changed. Suddenly, the time around him 'stopped'.

"What the –" From afar, a purple haired woman in miko clothes 'floated' forward him with a sad smile on her face. Shirou wanted to move, but his body didn't listen to him. It seemed that woman had bound his body.

"_Anata…_I finally found you…" The woman caressed his face while calling him her 'dear' passionately. "We finally reunite with each other after a long time. Maybe you still cannot remember me but I will wait, no matter how long it takes, _Izanagi_…"

In moments, the woman disappeared and time started flowing again. Shirou touched his cheek, the warmth was still there. That meant it wasn't illusion. Izanagi? Him? He didn't record being called the First Shinto God before. Archer turned to him, confused. "You okay man? You look pale there."

"It's nothing, just feeling uneasy. Sorry, have some business." Shirou replied before reentering the restaurant to buy some foods for Jeanne.

…

'Izanagi, huh?' Archer said to himself while walking with Marie. Shirou didn't the only person to experience the time-stopping phenomenon earlier. 'If he's Izanagi, what am I? The reverse version of Izanagi? Hm, looks like I have something to spend time for'

"Hey Marie, you know where to stay? We can't just walk all day, right?"

"Um, I know a place but I have no money now…" Marie muttered with a frowning expression. What would her comrades think of her if they found that she had to find a place to rest with _human_ of all creatures (sorry, don't know how to write it properly )

"Money, eh…Well, I apparently have lots of them now. Lead the way, Marie-chan"

"D-Don't call me that nickname! Mou, Emiya-san is always bullying me." Marie pouted but still did as he said nonetheless.

-With Ruler-

*ding dong*

The Saint of Orleans was tidying the apartment when the doorbell rang. She swiftly opened the door and met a purple haired woman in miko outfit. There was a look of silent anger and disgust on her face.

"…So it was you who poisoned his mind…I cannot forgive you…" The woman muttered darkly. Before Jeanne could react, she was pinned against the wall, a tight grip on her neck.

"Kuh…What…are you…"

"Don't pretend you are innocent, insolent cunt! Because of you, he couldn't remember _me_, his beloved wife! He sees me as a stranger, yet he adores you, cherishes you as if you _are_ his wife, not me. And that bitch knight too. Luckily, I have found her, and give her a free trip to Yomi."

Jeanne widened her eyes in fear: she…she killed Arturia?

"H..How did you…find…Arturia?"

The woman claiming as Shirou's wife chuckled, her eyes never left Jeanne. "Oh, so that is her name. A foreigner, I see. I wonder…Maybe it was his change of ideal woman that made he forget about me…Ah, I understand now. Ufufufu…"

"W…here is the proof…that…you are Shirou's…wife?"

This made the woman cackle more. She glared Jeanne with her crimson eyes. "Proof? There is no need for such a mundane thing. Ask around you, and listen to what they say about Izanami and Izanagi, about my biggest mistake in my whole life, about his death of grief because of _me_!"

"…you know what? I may be into Japanese culture, but seeing two girls smooching each other like that is…yikes" A playful voice spoke. Jeanne and Izanami turned to see a tattooed man in school uniform. His face was oddly similar to _someone_.

"Y...You are - ?!" Jeanne gasped, having recognized the man. Izanami beamed a happy smile to him and saying something like 'D-Dear!'. The man blinked for seconds before laughing.

"You must have mistaken me to little Emiya, miss. I am known with many names, Ahriman, Angra Mainyu, blablabla but please, call me Avenger"

-?-

"Who…are you?" Arturia spoke, shielding her 'son' from the white stranger who called himself 'Saber of White, Hakumen'. She was wandering in the area after awakening from her 'slumber' when she saw her dead 'son', Mordred, fighting against this Hakumen swordsman. Strange, every times Clarent was brought down to the man, a magic crest appeared to block and somehow stopped time, allowing Hakumen to counter without Mordred knowing. Although it was Mordred's fault that led to her kingdom's destruction, Arturia decided to stop being a bystander and drawing her sword.

"You…The Once and Future King…" Saber of White, or Hakumen, muttered. "Why are you defending _her_, the one responsible for Camelot's downfall?"

"Father…" Mordred whispered weakly, looking at her 'father' with a surprised look.

"Saber of White, while I have no grudge with you, I must stop you. Prepare yourself!" Arturia lunged at Hakumen, attempt to deliver an downward slash to him. Hakumen shook his head in disappointment.

"Fool. Kokujin Ougi…"

* * *

The introduction for new cast is finally done. Sorry for having to separate it into 3 chapters. I promise the next one will focus to Shirou and DxD cast.

R&amp;R


	7. Chapter 7

Note: There will be mind-blowing scenes that may not follow Nasuverse's rules and...TERUMI IS BACK, BITCHES!

* * *

~Chapter 5 (Part 1 of 3)~

Shirou felt anxious. Something was happening to Jeanne and he didn't like it at all. Reinforcing his legs, Shirou jumped roof to roof, heading to his apartment.

'I can feel it, _his_ presence'

Shirou halted, feeling another presence near him. This one was sinister and malicious but unlike that of Angra Mainyu, it radiated 'madness and despair'. Tracing a katana, Masamune, the Embodiment of Light and Darkness slowly walked to the presence when a maniacal laughter stopped him.

"As expected, you are sharp." The voice, definitely belonged to male, spoke up, jumping off out of the building he was standing. The man in yellow hooded coat took out a pair of knives as the alarm for Shirou to prepare in his stance. Prana started flowing into Masamune as its edge gleamed brightly.

"Oi oi, I didn't mean to fight, mind you. I just can't talk without holding my favorite knives, ya know." The man said, raising his hands in defeat. Shirou raised his eyebrows, slightly lowering his katana. Shirou then got a full view at the man: green hair, yellow slit eyes and some unneeded parts to describe.

"Who are you? Why are you acting like you know me?" Shirou questioned.

"Me? Let's see…'right, you can call me Berserker, Servant Berserker as that Alaya lady says" Berserker said. Shirou's expression became dark.

'So, it _has_ to be Alaya of all people. Damn Root…'

"Alright then, Berserker, what's your business here? This world has no Grail War and there is no Holy Grail as well. State" Shirou demanded. Berserker's answer was to lunge toward him with his knives while smirking like a mad man. Well, typical Berserker behavior, Shirou mused. As Masamune collided with the knives, Shirou winced at the impact.

'Even after reinforced, Masamune can barely take the blow. What kind of hero is he?!'

"Ora ora ORA! JAGAKU!" Berserker yelled as he delivered a rush punch trailed with dark green aura. The fist was strong enough to shatter Masamune and sent Shirou flying. The Emiya grunted at the pain before recovering and tracing his fav Kanshou and Bakuya swords.

"You wanna fight, I will give you one! HAH!"

-Elsewhere-

"…Yukikaze!" Saber of White allowed himself to be hit by Arturia's slash before releasing the time-stopping field. As Arturia was temporarily frozen, the white swordsman delivered a lightning-speed slash that almost cleaved her in half if not for her armor.

"Argh!" Arturia was blown backward due to the impact. Mordred watched helplessly as her father kept being assaulted by that bastard. Gripping Clarent, the Knight of Treachery weakly stood up and charged at Hakumen, wanting to at least help her father for once in her life.

"Father!"

"N-No! Stay back - !"

"Disappear. Kokujin Ougi: SHIPPU!"

A huge shockwave headed directly toward the beaten Arturia. Mordred chanted her Clarent: Blood Arthur's activation and sent an equal powerful wave to Hakumen. But he wasn't known as Hakumen, leader of the Six Heroes for nothing.

"Pointless struggle – Kuh! Intervention, here?!"

(P/S: Not the Phenomenon Intervention term in BlazBlue. This Intervention means someone or something is messing with the Servants and teleporting them away)

Saber of White grunted as an electrical field surrounded him and soon the white swordsman disappeared. Mordred collapsed after using all of her remained strength on Arturia, who barely moved after the blow from Hakumen. Minutes after that, the King of Knight soon found her and her 'son' glow in light and disappear as well.

-Back to Lancer-

"…Where the hell are you carrying me to?" Lancer asked while being held on Tiamat's grip. The dragoness told him something about 'I may sense the other Servants' and without asking him, the Chaos Karma Dragon reverted to her dragon form and grabbed Cu Chulainn before taking off.

"Quiet, Dog. I'm trying to be nice here. Don't make me change my decision because I doubt you can survive the fall from this height." Tiamat said while glancing at Lancer narrowly. The blue Servant gulped nervously and stopped complaining.

'Damn, I am at her mercy now…'

Xxxxx

"How in the hell are you?! A Servant cannot be this strong!" Shirou exclaimed as he dodged another kick from Berserker. Although he had advantage with Kanshou and Bakuya, the Servant kept charging forward. Every slashes from Shirou were blocked and countered with almost no flaw.

"Me? Just an abnormal Servant who wants to have a match with you, that's all." Berserker laughed like a mad man and lunged at Shirou again, his fist empowered with dark green aura. "If you ask why I am stronger than you, well, my errr so called 'Noble Phantasm' allows me to become stronger than you, faster than you, hit harder than you. You have been under its effect since the beginning."

"Why are you telling me this?! Are you not afraid of your identity being exposed?!" Shirou asked, keeping a safe distance to Berserker. The Mad Servant laughed as he sneered. "Even if you know my name, you just _can't _beat me! That's the fact. Jabaku…"

The man disappeared from sight and reappeared front of Shirou with his hand holding a big snake-like knife. He slashed it twice and drew out another one as he pinched Shirou at the wall, brutally draining his health.

"FUUENJIN!"

"KUAARGH!"

Shirou screamed as he got a 'X' slash on his chest while being stomped rapidly by Berserker. The Servant grinded his head as if he was mocking him before kicking him away and breaking some of Shirou's bones in process. Shirou panted heavily as he tried to chant his Reinforcement to mend the broken bones while projecting a more powerful Noble Phantasm, the Balmung. He didn't use Muramune since he doubted he could take Berserker's life to feed on the sword.

"Oi oi, stop struggling and let me finish your life quick. Don't have time to – What?! Intervention!?" Berserker smirked before grunting in frustration. Shirou looked at the Servant in disbelief as he was covered in bright light barrier and soon disappeared.

"What…the hell was happening?" Shirou said to himself as he allowed his body to relax in order to accelerate the recovering progress. An uneasy feeling flared in his mind as Shirou frowned.

'What is this feeling? It's like when I face Angra Mainyu. But that man is dead...Wait!' Shirou widened his eyes: if dead Servants like EMIYA were here, then the last Avenger could be here as well. Shirou reinforced his feet and started rushing to his apartment, concerning for Jeanne's safety.

-At Shirou's apartment-

"…Ooh I see. So miss Izanami here apparently is little Emiya's legal wife. Very interesting isn't it, Ruler?" Avenger said, nudging at Jeanne. The Saint of Orleans sent a small glare at the Shinto Goddess, obviously disagreeing with her self-proclaiming as Master's wife.

"No, it isn't interesting at all. Izanami no Mikoto of Shinto, I'm afraid that you have to leave this place at once. You are invading Shirou and my apartment"

"Ho, if this cage belongs to him, it's mine as well. What? Are you getting jealous?" Izanami smugly asked Jeanne, who slightly flinched at the statement. Her pure white outfit shifted into black in brief seconds and reverted to normal. Avenger noted at Jeanne's small changes of appearance after the reaction and smirked.

'Heh, who knows even the purest of pure can be corrupted. _That man _is right, this is gonna be very interesting'

"Iya iya, let's try to be friendly, shall we? We can't let this place become a battlefield. I'm pretty sure little Emiya will get mad if it happens." Avenger assured, trying to smooth the intense atmosphere. Unknown if Fate hated him or something, the door opened and revealed _him_.

"Hey Shirou, is this your apartment errrr… What the hell?" EMIYA literally slapped his cheek hard. Behind him, Marie stared at her 'secret love interest?' dumbfounded before twitching her eyes at the sight of another EMIYA clone, though this one was full of tattoos. Next to the 'clone' were two _beautiful_ women, no, their beauty surpassed what human defined.

"Oh, Archer, fancy to meet you here." The tattooed EMIYA greeted with a smile. Archer's response was project his yin yang swords.

…

"Somebody please tell me _how_ did I get here?!" Lancer yelled at the centre of the crowd, attracting the bystanders. Some were commenting on his suit like 'A lost cosplayer' and some squealed because of his dashing appearance. Back to Lancer, just two minutes earlier, he was talking with Tiamat until she said something about 'I am sleepy. Go bothering someone else' and BOOM, he was here, in this city. Looks like his life was cursed with being blasted by either fireball, bomb or magic.

Part 1 is DOOOOOONE!

* * *

R&amp;R, as usual guys.


	8. Chapter 8: Note

Wow, didn't think you guys would react like that. You hate my story, why bother to write a review. Why didn't you just 'meh, this fic is shit. Not even worth reading the note' and go away? I have my pride too, so I won't back down if someone openly insults me. I heard some guys on many sites, i.e Beast's Lair, shitting about my fic and blabla. I don't and never like such animes like Naruto and Bleach. Don't compare my fic to those 'Naruto being the King of Everything' or 'Ichigo being the strongest, even stronger than Gilgamesh' ones. Don't like, don't read. No one kills you for that, you know. Don't bother to write an insulting review, no one wastes energy for a boring like shit fic like mine.

Sorry for slow updates. The next chapter is nearly done but I want to post this note first.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, those two Blazblue characters were just cameos. They won't appear again. They will be appeared in my future fic.

* * *

~Chapter 5 (Part 2 of 3)~

-Two weeks ago-

Arthur Pendragon, member of Vali Lucifer's Peerage, along with his sister, Le Fay Pendragon, got a strange yet oddly _familiar_ sensation. It was like the first time he drew Caliburn and Excalibur Ruler. Aside from the usual holy aura, there was also a tremendously malicious one. It so evil that sensing it from afar could make an Evil Dragon cower in fear.

"Big Brother, I think it's there." Le Fay pointed at the East, where Japan should be. Arthur looked at the direction with a frown. His fellow hero, Cao Cao, offered him a trip to Japan, particularly Kuoh, to personally investigate this issue. Herakles and Jeanne volunteered to accompany the Pendragon siblings. Arthur tried to politely decline, but Cao Cao shrugged it off, saying this might be a good chance to recruit another hero to their league.

"…I give up. You two can go with us" Arthur sighed. Herakles grinned and Jeanne beamed a warm smile at his attics.

-Present-

Shirou leaned against a building, clutching his head in pain. It was Dracodeus Magna's thirsty for blood period again. Once a month, his Noble Phantasm demanded for blood because in the Grail War, Shirou had spilled so much blood while in his other state fighting against the Servants. As a side-effect, it constantly drained both his sanity and life force, though the latter could be replaced with blood. That's why he took the job as an Executor so that he could save people _and _satisfy Dracodeus Magma's hunger.

"Hah-Ah!" Another pulse. Shirou felt a joint of electricity running all over his body as his heart beat faster. Lines of red cracks started covered his body as a dark chuckle echoed in his head.

_**TIME'S UP! I AM TAKING CONTROL NOW**_

"No! I won't let you slaughtering innocents again – Argh!"

_**WELL, THIS TIME I **_**WON'T**_** KILL SOME PESTS. THERE ARE TASTY PREYS ROAMMING FREELY IN THIS WORLD, AND THEY ARE KILLING THE **_**INNOCENTS **_**INSTEAD OF ME. I WILL DO YOU A FAVOR: SAVING THOSE INSECTS. BESIDE, I CAN SATISFY MY NEVER-ENDING HUNGER AS WELL. WHAT DO YOU SAY? TWO BIRDS WITH ONE ARROW?**_

Shirou stopped struggling as he let his other persona take control of his body. Black clouds surrounded him as Muramune materialized itself to him. A nasty smirk spread on his face as Zero, official name for Shirou's malevolent persona, took the katana and started running to the location where a group of heroes was.

…..

"Hehe, found ya" Zero chuckled as he hid behind the large bell in the church as he observed four teenagers, well, if you counted a 2-meter tall 'young' man. With Dracodeus Magma permanently active once he entered 'Zero', he could hear what those four were speaking. It seemed that they came here to find a hero possessing a Holy weapon. Hm, so they could sense a Holy weapon from afar, considering they look like Europeans. Zero recalled his other self, Shirou, tracing some Noble Phantasms that might have the 'Holy' attribute at the night he arrived here.

"Trace, on" He traced the very same Holy sword that night, Caliburn, to attract the heroes' attention. It worked like charm.

"…He is around here. I can sense it" The bespectacled one spoke as he and his companions formed a circle and began looking around, searching for the Holy aura. Unlike Shirou, who valued tactic and surprise elements, Zero jumped down at the giant man, expecting him to dodge. Surprise enough, the young man earlier spotted Zero and brought out a long sword and parried his strike.

"Who are you – Wh, What in the world?!" The man gasped upon looking at Caliburn. Oh, so this guy's familiar with Arthurian Legend, Zero thought. Sneering like a predator approaching its prey, Zero added more pressure to his swords, nearly 'shattering' the long sword if the giant didn't intervene with a big swing from his arm. Zero backed away, still eyeing the four and looking for an easier target.

"Its aura is uncannily similar to Caliburn's, but Caliburn is in my possession. Stranger, _who_ are you?!"

"At least state your name before asking for mine. And," Zero lunged at the young man again. "Talk less, fight more"

After a series of slashes and swings, Zero jumped back, standing on a statue of the church. "Well, aren't you a prideful bastard. Alright then, the name's Zero, friends call me 'Blacksmith of Iron' or 'The Iron Wrought'. You know of Caliburn so I presume you come from British?"

"I am Arthur Pendragon, the rightful _owner _of Caliburn. Faker, how dare you replicate the purest sword in the world?!" Arthur exclaimed angrily, followed by his sister. The other heroes were just standing there, observing. A rather funny expression appeared on Zero's face and it stayed for few silent seconds before he cackled a laugh like he saw something absolutely hilarious. The short blond haired girl frowned at his attics and expressed her irritation.

"What so funny?"

"You know what? I was once told that Arthur and his Knights of Round were all males. Well, I was wrong 'cause the Arthur I know is called Arturia, and 'he' is 'she'. Sir Bedivere and Mordred are also females. Seems that the world is screwing with me" Zero answered while trying to suppress his laughter. Arthur twitched his eyes so violently that his sister had to do something with it. The giant of a man soon joined the laughter as well.

"H-How dare you making fun of me!?" The 'male' Arthur snapped out in rage as he charged at Zero with FTL speed. He purposely dropped Muramune and raised Caliburn to block Arthur's slash. The bespectacled widened his eyes at Zero's reacting speed before rolling them up as the latter delivered an upper-cut, sending him flying to the sky. He then turned around and kicked forward at the incoming punch from the large man. Thanks to Dracodeus Magma, his body was enhanced surpassing his own limit without using Reinforcement.

"What's the matter? You look like a gasping fish, man" And Zero swung Caliburn at Heracles, forcing the giant backing away to dodge. He ducked to dodge another slash from the blonde wielding a nice-design sword and traced the very same sword to counter back.

"May I ask for your name, miss?"

"Jeanne d'Arc. Now silence, heretic"

Zero dodged the next slash while making a deadpanned look. What the fuck was going on? Two Jeannes? At least this one was less attractive than his Jeanne. He raised his right arm to shield him from a huge fireball casted by the sorceress. As Zero was about to lung at the girl, a roar came from behind him as he barely dodged a slash.

"Impossible! My Excalibur Ruler cannot be trashed this easily!" Arthur yelled. His expression changed from furious to terrified once he saw Zeros disgusted face. An unholy aura burst out from the 'Corrupted' Magus.

"You call THAT an Excalibur?!" Zero pointed accusingly at Excalibur Ruler. "Unacceptable. I was going to toy with you all, now I changed my mind. That abomination cannot be called Excalibur, and Excalibur doesn't have any flashy nickname." Caliburn shattered into prana before being gathered again. A dark, menacing sword started forming from the remnants. It was Excalibur. It might look like Excalibur Morgan, but Zero tried to make it as holy as possible, in favor of Shirou.

"This, is Excalibur, the Sword Promising Victory. Nothing can replicate it, even that abomination of yours. Ex…" Light began gathering at the sword as he held it high. "CALIBURRRR!"

* * *

Part 2 is done. Part 3 is undergoing. Stay tune.


	10. Important Note

After re-reading the original several times, I admit it's quite a bad story.

First, I did try to prove that AM!Shirou wasn't a cheep OP character, but i failed.

Second, the story is a mess: I solely focused to Nasuverse casts, completely ignored DxD. I made both Ruler and Saber appear _too soon_, which made the story quite confusing. I intended to use Cu Chulainn, Friendly!Gilgamesh, Shirou, Arturia and Ruler!Jeanne as the only non-DxD characters, but, oh well, you guys know it. Dracodeus Magma was a terrible name and its description was equally horrible as well. Unlimited pool of prana is too fucking cheep for a Fate character, losing sanity is a tiny price for such broken power. It will be an nameless Noble Phantasm and change its information (Spoiler? You will know eventually so I don't care): Multiply one's magic circuits x his/her age, offering blood will extend own's life, lessen the amount of prana used for casting magecraft. OP? Yes? Bad? No. I will buff Cu Chulainn and Friendly!Gilgamesh even more.

Shirou still _can _trace Ea but has to reduce its rank to A or B due to what-you-know-well reasons. Not like original but still carries its deadly ability. It can pierce through dimensions as long as there is still the original (like _borrowing_ Ea's power with a not-too-small cost). Fake!Ea is also Shirou's weapon-of-choice and it can exist in the real world as long as there is no Gaia's presence or Shirou constantly supplies prana to it, which drains him _a lot_. He mainly covers it with cloth to hide it from people. That's about new AM!Shirou.

New AM!Cu Chulainn: He and Gil will re-appears as Servants, yep, Servants. Lancer still retains his rotten Luck but I will make it C-rank (still a shitty rank though) so he won't get killed easily, yep, fuck you UBW!Kirei for using a dirty command. His Warp Spasm allows him to enter Berserker-class within a short time, maybe longer depend to his Master's prana, I apologize, mana pool. His Gae Bolg guarantees death so no armor or shield except Aegis - Bible God's shield can block it. Oh and it has only one version: the Anti-Unit. The Anti-Army Gae Bolg is transferred to his Warp Spasm state. His being able to switch to Berserker is a huge buff lol.

New AM!Gilgamesh: He will appear in DxD world as a Servant like Lancer. I will make him even more tolerable and more badass than his Prototype and Zero counterparts. He knows when to hold back and, like in Prototype, Gilgamesh actually respects his opponents, no matter who they are. He restrains himself from using Ea and Enki even more stricter than his other counterparts because DxD is quite more fragile than Nasuverse. And he _knows_ how to utilize almost everything inside his Gate of Babylon. Gilgamesh only receives small buffs because he is already OP.

Third, my Grammar. I did ask for a beta, whose name I will not reveal here. He is a good writer but I can't tolerate his attitudes. I wrote a 10k-word chapter and gave him. He didn't even _glance _at it, stating that I wasn't worth his time. That's it, I will never find a beta unless someone offers to be the one. I may sound childish but: betas are the most arrogant people I have ever met in .

That's all. The rewrite is ongoing so I'd like to hear you guys' opinions about this. If you find this upcoming rewrite better than original, I will focus on it and delete this fucking mess :)


End file.
